Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Georges
The Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Georges serves the municipalities of Saint-Georges and Notre-Dame-des-Pins. The department covers a population of 33 511 citizens and an area of 227.49 km2. History Fire Stations Apparatus roster 'Caserne 1 '- 11700, boulevard Lacroix Built 1965 :(01-01) - Unité 201 '- 2001 Ford F-550 XLT / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (275/300/15A/15B&ARFF/CAFS) :(16-??) ''- Unité '''401 - 2016 E-One Cyclone II tower (1250/300/35A/100' rear-mount) (SN#139838) :(14-17) - Unité 501 '- 2014 Ford F-150XL 4x4 utility :(19-05)'' - Unité '''601 - 2019 Pierce MaxiSaber pumper/tanker (1050/1500/35F/CAFS) :(12-06) - Unité 1001 - 2012 Ford E-450 / Girardin / FD-built minibus command post This command post was the first of its genre in the province for its interior configuration. It can serve as a crew transport unit or a command post because seats are facing each other. The truck was designed and made by fire department and public works employees. The town won a price at the 2014 Ovation municipale gala for the truck itself. :(14-18) - Unité 1101 - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue/operational support unit/equipment truck This truck carries all bunker gear for the four stations, as well as support equipment like lights, SCBAs, spare bottles and a generator. :(19-09) - 2019 Dodge Caravan prevention Caserne_Saint-Georges-Est.jpg|Caserne 1 IMG_3857.JPG|'Unité 101' - 2007 Dodge Caliber 201 St-Georges.jpg|'Unité 201 (08)' - 2008 Ford F-550 201 St-Georges 2.jpg|'Unité 201 (08)' - 2008 Ford F-550 (2) 401 E-One Saint-Georges.jpg|'Unité 401' - 2016 E-One Cyclone II DSCF0729.JPG|Unité 601 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar SMFD DSCF0790.JPG|Unité 601 - 2012 Spartan MetroStar SMFD (2) DSCF0732.JPG|'Unité 801' - 2014 Ford F-150 DSCF0723.JPG|'Unité 801' - 2014 Ford F-150 IMG_1365.JPG|'Unité 1001' - 2012 Ford E-450 1101 Saint-Georges.jpg|'Unité 1101' - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 'Caserne 2' - 1500, boulevard Dionne Built 1967 :(12-02) - Unité 602 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A/CAFS) :(17-11) - Unité 1102 - 2017 Ford F-350 XL / 2004 Cargobody light rescue/salvage :200? Mercury zodiac rescue boat (#QC2730931) :Princecraft rescue boat Caserne_Saint-Georges-Ouest.jpg|Caserne 2 IMG_1361.JPG|'Unité 602' - 2002 Mack MR IMG_5649.JPG|'Unité 602' - 2002 Mack MR (2) St-Georges de Beauce Unité de Sauvetage 2004 #13 (avant).jpg|'Unité 1102' - 2004 Ford F-350 St-Georges de Beauce Chaloupe en Aluminium.jpg 'Caserne 3' - 185, rue de la Sapinière, Saint-Jean-de-la-Lande Built 1971 :(17-10) - Unité 503 - 2017 Ford F-250 XL 4x4 / Leer utility :(02-12) - Unité 603 - 2002 Mack MR688S / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/20A/CAFS) IMG_0373.jpg|Caserne 3 DSCF0279.JPG|'Unité 203' - 1996 Ford F-350 4x4 DSCF0277.JPG|'Unité 603' - 1993 Mack MR688P 93-07 Saint-Georges.jpg|'Unité 603' - 1993 Mack MR688P (2) 'Caserne 4 et Centre de formation' - 1812, 95e Rue Built 1987 :(08-08) - Unité 204 '- 2008 Ford F-550 XLT / Maxi Métal mini-pumper (350/325/15A/15B&ARFF/CAFS) :(95-03)'' - Unité '604 '- 1995 Mack MR688P / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/10A/CAFS) :2018 ? / FD-shops hazmat/decon trailer :200? Bombardier Canam ATV off-road rescue (ex-Saint-Georges police department) :200? Bombardier 800 snowmobile off-road rescue (ex-Saint-Georges police department) :200? Off-road rescue trailer (ex-Saint-Georges police department) :Princecraft rescue boat :'''Parade - 1938 Ford 2-Tons / Richelieu / 199? Maxi Métal refurb pumper (450/300) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Zacharie, and re-acquired by Saint-Georges for parade) Caserne_Parc_Indusriel_Saint-Georges.jpg|Caserne 4 DSCF2762.JPG|'Unité 204' - 2001 Ford F-550 204 St-Georges.jpg|'Unité 204' - 2001 Ford F-550 (2) IMG_3854.JPG|'Unité 604'- 1995 Mack MR 604 St-Georges.jpg|'Unité 604' - 1995 Mack MR (2) DSCF0278.JPG|'Parade' - 1938 Ford Retired Apparatus :(07-04) - 2007 Dodge Caliber prevention :(04-13) - 2004 Ford F-350 / Cargobody light rescue/salvage :(00-10) - 2000 International 4700 Lo-Profile / Road Rescue walk-in medium rescue (ex-?, sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Saint-Martin–Saint-René–Saint-Théophile) :(99-05) - 1999 Mack MR688S / Lafleur / Maxi Métal / 1970 Thibault ladder / CET ladder refurb quint (840/500/15F/CAFS/100' rearmount) (SN#1317) The ladder was originally on the 1970 GMC T6500 / Thibault quint, it was refurbished a first time on the original chassis by Échelles C.E. Thibault (CET). It was remounted on the 1999 Mack MR688S by CET on a brand new Mack MR688S in 1999, they also did the pump and tank, Industries Lafleur did the new bodywork. Maxi Métal finally refurbished the pump and added the foam and CAFS system. (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rougemont) :(98-11) - 1998 Freightliner FL 80 / 1974 Ideal box / Maxi Métal refurb equipment truck :(97-16) - 1997 Ford Crown Victoria chief :(96-09) - 1996 Ford F-350 4x4 / Maxi Métal snuffer (250/200/5A/CAFS) :(94-20) ''- 1994 GMC Vandura van rescue :(93-07)'' - 1993 Mack MR688P / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/1500/10A/CAFS) (Damaged by fire on July 5th 2019) :(87-06) - 1987 International 1652 / Poudrier step van command (ex-Hydro Québec) :1974 International Loadstar / Ideal equipment truck :1970 GMC T6500 / Thibault ladder (?/-/100' midmount) (Remounted on a 1999 Mack MR688S) :1967 GMC T6000 / Thibault pumper (625/500) (SN#T67-221) :1966 International VCO / Thibault pumper (840/500) :196? Chevrolet C10 Panel van rescue :196? generator/light trailer :196? Thibault pump trailer (?/-) :1958 Chevrolet Viking 60 / Thibault pumper (625/500) :1947 Studebaker M16 / 1941 Thibault pump walk-around medium rescue/hose wagon (500/-) :1941 GMC 100 / 194? FD-Built / 1941 Thibault pump utility (500/-) :1941 Thibault pump trailer (500/-) (Towed by the 1938 Ford 2-Ton, remounted on a 1941 GMC 100 and remounted a second time on a 1947 Studebaker) :191? hand pump IMG_1360.JPG|2000 International 4700 Lo-Profile St-Georges de Beauce Pompe-Echelle.jpg|1999 Mack MR688S IMG_1357.JPG|1999 Mack MR688S (2) IMG_1359.JPG|1998 Freightliner FL 80 Camion Équipement St-Georges 2.JPG|1998 Freightliner FL 80 (2) St-Georges de Beauce Ford Crown Victoria 1997 #97-16 (avant3.jpg|1997 Ford Crown Victoria Ford Crown Victoria 1997 #97-16 (avant).jpg|1997 Ford Crown Victoria (2) DSCF0283.JPG|1994 GMC Vandura St-Georges Bce.Unité d'élévation.jpg|1972 GMC Notes Future plans *A new fire station will replace the current Caserne 1. The new facility will be located at 12275, Boulevard Lacroix and should open in Spring 2021. External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Georges Station Map Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges Saint-Georges